(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover plate positioning device for personal computers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A computer housing generally includes a metal housing frame, a cover plate for covering the housing frame, and a face plate. The cover plate is openable to allow maintenance, repairs, or replacement of computer components and parts.
Conventional cover plates are integrally made by punching. The are assembled to the housing frame by means of screws. In general, the face plate is assembled after the cover plate is mounted in position. After years of developments, the metal housing has evolved into plastic housing. But in general, the inside of the plastic housing is lined with a thin metal sheet to avoid EMI effects. Plastic housings are less costly, fast to produce, and provide greater variety in outward appearance. However, the cover plates of plastic housings have still to be assembled using screws, which is inconvenient.